They're Not Pink and Fuzzy
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Jane and Maura have a discussion about handcuffs in the bedroom. For Day 16 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


********This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Handcuffs". I don't know why I enjoy writin******g Mischievous!Maura so much, but it's fun when she messes with Jane. Also, I cannot be held responsible for the wacky fic I write after midnight.**

"They either hate that I'm a cop, or they want me to use the handcuffs." Jane rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her beer. They were sitting in their usual booth at The Dirty Robber, having solved the case regarding the new Boston Strangler. Jane was spent from saving Maura from that old bat of a cop, and she didn't want to think about why her heart had clenched the way that it had when he held that gun to Maura's head. She needed a cold beer and a simple night with her best friend.

"Well, it's quite a common fantasy, Jane; though your handcuffs would probably cause discomfort. They manufacture cuffs specifically for-"

Jane spit the mouthful of beer back into her cup, sputtering as she held up her hand for Maura to stop her speech.

"Oh my God- are you kidding me? I know that they make…what I meant was, some people have a _thing _about being cuffed to a bed or something by a cop."

"What's wrong with that, Jane?" Many people have fantasies that, within certain limits, are perfectly healthy…"

Jane shook her head, wishing that they had never approached the subject.

"I personally wouldn't be opposed to-"

Jane's eyes bulged from her head as she gestured for Maura to stop again.

"No. No, Maura. Oh my God, we are not talking about this right now…" Jane's cheeks reddened significantly, and she attempted to block out the images flooding into her mind.

"Why not? As I said, it is perfectly healthy to have fantasies. Do you think that I'm some fragile…I don't know. You assume that I would shy away from such things?" Maura smirked mischievously, sipping her wine with an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know, Maura, just- seriously?" Jane squirmed slightly under Maura's gaze and stared at her glass of beer, hoping that she didn't looks as aroused as she felt.

"Don't answer that. I guess I just can't imagine…you of all people…" Jane took another gulp of her beer, savoring it and searching her mind for what it was that she was trying to say.

"You can't imagine Doctor Maura Isles cuffed to someone's bed?" Maura queried, pursing her lips to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape as she took in Jane's expression.

"I-I uh…" Jane couldn't say that she hadn't- it wasn't her fault, you can't really control what you dream, right? And it was only that one time, and….

"Can we just not talk about this? Please?" Jane's voice broke slightly, and the detective took another long drink, filling her mouth with beer to keep from releasing the words that wanted to spill out before speaking again.

"It's getting late, anyway. As much as I'd like to hear about the fuzzy pink handcuffs in that secret drawer of yours, I think we'd better get going." Jane downed the last of her beer just as Maura finished off her wine.

Maura nodded and grabbed her coat as Jane dropped a few bills on the table to pay for their drinks.

"I'll call the taxi…you can come over and spend the night, if you'd like. I haven't been home with Bass much this week. Would you mind?" Maura asked as they stood, heading toward the exit.

"Nah, that's fine. I can call Marissa and ask her to take Joe for the night. She said that she'd probably be up writing a paper, anyway." Jane's neighbor had stopped by earlier to talk, and when Jane had mentioned that she would be going out later that night, Marissa had automatically asked if it would be with her doctor girlfriend. Jane had only corrected her on the basis of Maura's profession, expalning that she was actually a medical examiner; she couldn't find the words to correct her on the status of their relationship, for some reason.

"Very well, I'll call the Cab." Maura pulled out her phone, stopping in the doorway before stepping out into the cold night.

"Oh, and Jane..?" She looked back at the brunette, who had halted in her tracks behind her.

"Yeah?"

"They're not pink and fuzzy, they're black." Maura grinned and flew through the door before Jane could react.

The detective stood in contemplation for a few beats before understanding Maura's statement and reddening once again.

The cab right to Maura's would certainly be interesting.


End file.
